


Snowball Fight

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014





	Snowball Fight

Monty felt the snow hit the back of his hoodie and heard Jasper laughing. Monty smirked as he quickly made a snowball and turned to throw it back at Jasper. After the snowball hit Jasper, both of them grinned at each other and knew this snowball fight would last for a few more minutes. However, they were glad that was all they had to worry about. The first few months on the ground were horrible and filled with fear and suspicion that could only be eased by each other’s presence. Now that they found the supplies at Mount Weather and made peace with the grounders they could have fun, even if it was freezing outside. As Jasper threw another snowball he yelled “Gotcha!” Monty shook the snow out of his hair and slowly walked over to Jasper. Jasper tilted his head to the side, and Monty dumped snow down the back of Jasper’s jacket.

“Fuck!” Jasper screamed. Monty chuckled to himself and him and Jasper declared a truce for the rest of the day. They walked back into their tent and both of them took off their snow-soaked jackets. Monty sat down on his bed and felt a blanket being wrapped around him. Turning his head, he saw Jasper sitting next to him, who was shivering slightly.

“Want to go sit next to the fire to warm up?” Monty suggested.

“If you’re fine with it,” Jasper replied. Monty stood up and grabbed Jasper’s hand as they walked out of their tent. They were hit with a breeze of cold air immediately, and Monty wrapped the blanket around both of them. They sat down next to the fire as a wave of heat washed over them. Monty decided to lie down in Jasper’s lap, too tired to stay completely awake. Jasper ran his fingers through Monty’s hair, happy that they were both still alive and happy. A few minutes passed before Monty started to fall asleep. Jasper shook him lightly and let out a sigh when he wouldn’t wake up. _Dammit Monty. You weren’t supposed to actually fall asleep out here!_ Jasper did the only thing he could think of to wake up Monty; take the blanket away from him. Monty suddenly snapped awake with a frown on his face.

“Jasper, give me back my blanket,” Monty whined.

“Fine, but if we’re going to fall asleep we’ve got to be in our tent so we don’t somehow catch on fire.” Jasper helped Monty get up and they walked back to their tent. They lied down on their bed, and Monty curled up next to Jasper underneath their blanket. Jasper wrapped his arms around Monty and Monty turned to give Jasper a quick kiss on the cheek before they fell asleep.

“Goodnight, Monty. I love you”

“Love you too, Jasper.” 


End file.
